Naruto Diaries
by Draco711
Summary: The war is over, yet Naruto's journey isn't over. He is awakened in court, and not just any court: Kami Court. Due to him being the Child of Prophecy, he is banned from the afterlife when he dies. While they recreate a body that will allow him immortal life, Naruto lives with the Gods. His body is finally finish being recreated as he is sent down to Earth and began his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Diaries**

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Naruto woke up late that morning. It's been two years he been away from Mystic Falls. Two years since his parents' untimely death. He lost them once again, and it hurts. Ever since he became a vampire once again, his control of his bloodlust is waning. He had to leave Mystic Falls for a moment in order to protect Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith. He grew to love the three girls dearly. The only other girl he truly loves more than them is Hinata Hyuga. He smiled as he remembers the awesome times he had with her. And he remembers the day she died, and it still haunts him till this very day. A knock at his door had pulled him from his thoughts. He got up from bed with only his boxers and went and opened the door. There stood Elena, Meredith, and Bonnie who blushed at the sight of him.

"M-Morning N-Naruto." Elena said

"Morning Elena, Meredith, Bonnie. How are you this morning?" Naruto asks.

"W-We're doing fabulous, thank you." Bonnie answers.

"That's cool. So, why are you here?"

"We came to get you because you're late for school." Meredith informs.

"Ah, you're right! Wait one second!" Naruto rushed inside and quickly gotten dress. He then went back to the door. He stepped out, shut and locked the door.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" the girls agree. They all hopped into Elena's car as she got into the driver seat. Bonnie and Meredith sat in the back as Naruto sat in the passenger's seat. Once everyone was ready, Elena drove off.

"Sorry for making you girls late also." Naruto apologizes.

"It's fine Naruto." Elena said.

"Yeah, we really don't mind being late. It isn't our first time." Bonnie adds.

"And besides, Stefan and Damon went on ahead of us. So we won't get into trouble if they do their thing."

"Alright." Naruto replies. As they drove toward the school, a girl stepped from behind a tree. She had dark blue hair with lavender color eyes. She wore a light blue jacket over a violet t-shirt, dark blue pants, and dark blue and white Nikes.

"W-Was that N-Naruto…? I-I hope he remembers m-me…" the girl said. She then moved fast after Naruto and the girls. Thirty minutes later, Naruto and the girls arrive to school. Elena parks the car and turns it off. The others got out as she did that.

"Hmm?" Naruto murmurs. Naruto looked around, as he felt someone staring at him. But he saw no one. In case, he sent out a low power wave to check his surroundings. But before his power wave reached the spot of the person watching him, Meredith caught his attention.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh, I thought someone was watching me. So I chose to see who it was."

"Maybe it was Damon messing with you again." Elena suggests.

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto agrees then thought "But that didn't feel like him."

"Lets go, Naruto." Bonnie said, taking his hand.

"Yeah...alright..." The four left toward the school as the person watching Naruto looked from behind the tree. It was the girl from before as she watched Naruto walk away with three other girls.

"From the looks of it, that is a school he's going to. Maybe I can enroll into it also." the girl thought. She hurried over to the school to enroll into it. Forty minutes later, Naruto and the girls are in class as Stefan, Damon and Mike arrives. Once everyone was situated, Mr. Jaeger called their attention to the front.

"Alright class, today, we have a new student joining us today." Mr. Jaeger informs. The class began whispering wondering who the new student was. Mr. Jaeger coughed getting their attention again as he continued.

"Yes, she enrolled just this morning and is part of our class."

"Who is she?" a student asks.

"You may ask her yourself. Come on in, dear." The girl walks into the classroom. All the guys whistled, including Damon.

"Wow...she looks beautiful." Mike said.

"Yes, she does." Bonnie agrees. Meredith nods her agreement.

"Totally! What do you think Naruto? Naruto?" Elena replies. Naruto was looking at the girl shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Naruto? Do you know that girl?" Bonnie asks. Naruto nods slowly. Just as he breathed her name to them in a whisper, the girl said:

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. Happy to meet you all."

* * *

**Alright folks, this is the first chapter of Naruto Diaries! This my first attempt at a crossover, so don't be too harsh with your reviews please. **


	2. Author's Note

**Attention to All My Readers and Followers!**

**This story will be going on hiatus for a while. As I said before on my chapter of Attack on Titan: Bonds of Destiny, I will not abandon my stories, they are just going to take longer. Right now, I'm in Fairy Tail fever so to speak and now want to write a lot of Fairy Tail stories due to it. I may work on the story from time to time, but mostly, I will be writing Fairy Tail stories for now. Some stories I haven't work on mainly due to lack of inspiration. I'm working on my Fairy Tail stories because I got inspiration for it right now! So most of the stories I will post will be around Fairy Tail. My Naruto stories will also be worked on as well as its still my number one anime. I just don't have the next chapter on me right now to continue. My Harry Potter Lovers will also be worked on as I'm on my way on finishing chapter 3 of it. But right now, till the fever is over, I will be working on Fairy Tail stories for now. I have a few ideas for what to write, so they will mostly be either one shots or the first chapter of a story. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me. And so we go~**


End file.
